


no I still don't believe you when you tell me goodbye

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "To Hound Nature in Her Wanderings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	no I still don't believe you when you tell me goodbye

Upon waking, Sarah mentally accesses things: tent hasn’t collapsed in the night, point Sarah; she or Helena both are badly in need of a shower, absolutely no points; and the more immediately obvious, Helena has, at some point in the night, escaped from her own bed roll and wriggled into Sarah’s, and the jury is still out on that one.

"Ugh," Sarah says, shoving at Helena’s shoulder and spitting at her blonde hair, "ya stink, meathead."

Helena must already be awake because she shimmys around and grins at Sarah (terrible breath, Christ). “You are warmer than blankets,” she says, simply. “We smell the same.” She inhales dramatically, play-acting a dog, or maybe a wolf, snuffling over Sarah’s face. 

"We do now!" Sarah complains, and moves to get up but not before Helena lets out a happy yelp and licks Sarah’s cheek. "Jeesus, Helena. Lemme have some coffee first, at least."


End file.
